Opowiadanie:Cień Imperium: Akt II - Rozdział 1
– Sir, kanclerz Rax przejął zwierzchnictwo nad Radą Cienia, nakazał zebrać się całej naszej flocie nad Jakku. – Wiem o tym, bosmanie. Przygotować koordynaty Hyphosis - skok za godzinę – odparł mężczyzna zapomnianej rasy, zielonoskórej, łuskatej, zwanej Tokkas'si. Zaskoczył podoficera jego naczelny dowódca, chciał już się sprzeciwić, jednak zamilkł w nieuzasadnionej obawie przed nieznanym. Nie znał zachowania kosmity, nie wiedział co może zrobić, co może powiedzieć. Admirał Feryi spodziewał się wszystkiego, ułożył sobie w głowie niejako plan. Plan tego, jak upada Imperium. Błędne decyzje, głupie i bezsensowne, za błędnymi decyzjami. Dlaczego nie zbombardowano Chandrilli? Ten ruch by przesądził o losach wojny, byłby pierwszym krokiem ku pomście imperatora. Admirał odwrócił się, ze spojrzenia na tunel gwiezdnych okrętów, we wpatrzenie na gródź mostka. Ruszył ku niej, maszerował równym zgrabnym krokiem, dumnie ignorując podkomendnych spoglądających kącikami wzroku na niego w strachu i respekcie, wciąż starając się nie omijać swojej pracy. Każdy element, sektor niszczyciela wymagał ciągłego nadzoru, szybując w mrocznej przestrzeni. Tokkas'si wkroczył do prywatnego biura. Tu miał pełny spokój – żadnych problemów marynarzy, żadnych rozkazów, cisza i brak wglądu w jego życie. Zasiadł za biurkiem, na skórzanym fotelu, kładąc ręce na metalowym blacie, stykające się opuszkami palców. Myśl o druzgocącej porażce, niegdyś hegemona, coraz bardziej go przygniatała, wręcz wgniatała w ziemię. Zatracał się w tym. Zawsze płynące łzy z jego błyszczących oczu, o jasno-żółtej, wręcz złotej barwie, udowadniały jego wiarę w porządek, miłość do harmonii, chęć pokoju. Do biura z impetem wszedł zauważalnie mocno zaniepokojony kapitan Norman Vasly. Człowiek wysoki, chudy, choć dobrej budowy ciała. Miał podbladłą twarz z wąskimi brwiami w ciemno-brunatnej barwie włosów. – Admirale, z całym szacunkiem. Dlaczego nie wykonujemy rozkazów przywódcy Imperium, kanclerza Galliusa Raxa? – Kapitanie, takie wydałem rozporządzenie. Imperium już nie ma. My jesteśmy jego cieniem. Ruusan, pięć miesięcy później Wielka ściana zasypana runami, hieroglifami, których nie dało się odczytać, jakby wyrzeźbiona we wnętrzu góry, a jednak jest z innego, nieznanego materiału, podchodzącego pod niezbadany metal, wtapiającego się w cały obraz, jako pozostałości jakiegoś, najpewniej prastarego, prymitywnego ludu. Wokół zarośnięte bujną roślinnością... Wszystko na środku pustkowia, jakim były ruiny planety Ruusan, po tysiącach lat wojen. Przed całym ołtarzem, stał namiot, wykonany z cienkiego, niezbyt wytrzymałego materiału, z wyszytym herbem Imperium. Obok kilka skrzynek, z tym samym znakiem, przy których leżało kilkanaście pokruszonych kryształów kyber. Wewnątrz zamku ze szmaty, przy świetle lampki, uciekając od mroku nocy w legendarnym gąszczu nietkniętym wojną, siedział zarośnięty Maxim Tiell. Na mały biurku rozproszone było kilka datapadów, a nawet papierowa księga, zaś na podłodze leżało kilka tych samym urządzeń, część z popękanymi ekranami. On już był wyczerpany ciągłym szukaniem odpowiedzi, podążaniem za mocą, chciał już zakończyć całą tą misję. Szukał różnych sposobów na uruchomienie ołtarza. Klucz na rozpoczęcie rytuału, ale czuł, że jest już blisko, moc mu to mówiła, nie mógł się poddać. Choć Feryi... On mógł to wykorzystać na każdy sposób, chociaż znają się od lat, wiedzą o sobie bardzo dużo. W trakcie wojen klonów byli wręcz nierozłączni, dlaczego więc teraz nie darzą się wzajemnym szacunkiem i zaufaniem? Prawdopodobnie wydarzenia z końca wojny – rozkaz 66 był powodem. Jedi w irytacji opuścił namiot, uprzednio zakładając płaszcz wykonany ze szlachetnego tworzywa, wyszyty przez jednego z najbardziej utalentowanych krawców galaktyki. Gęste krople deszczu spływały po odzieniu, nie wchłaniając się w materiał. Patrząc na wyrzeźbiony głaz, usłyszał oraz poczuł uderzenie, które dobiegało z nieba. Obrócił się, zauważając wśród piorunów sunącą korwetę imperialną – piękną, podłużną maszynę, w kształcie stożka, posiadającą troje jonowych silników, napędzanych energią gwiazd wydobywaną przez dwa niewielkie panele słoneczne w formie skrzydeł po bokach. Okręt wylądował na skraju niewielkiej puszczy, Tiell udał się w tamtą stronę. Idąc pośród gęstych konarów drzew, krzewów i ostrych roślin, nie złapał żadnego zadrapania – znał każdy zakamarek lasu, szczególnie te ściśle związane z mocą. Kłęby pary dymiły się wokół trapu, powolnie spuszczanego, po którym zszedł człowiek w nietypowym imperialnym mundurze, dodatkowo podkreślonym czerwienią, jaka na nim spoczywała, zaś w jego asyście szło dwóch szturmowców śmierci. Ich ciemne pancerze, niezrozumiały język kodowy w jakim się poruszali i zdecydowana tajemniczość wzbudzały strach nawet w tak bardzo doświadczonym życiem człowieku, jak Maxim Tiell. – Ty nazywsz się Maxim Tiell, dawny Jedi oraz badacz tajemnicy tego przybytku a ja nazywam się Riakan Velin, więcej informacji znać nie musisz. Lecisz z nami – zaczął, groźnym tonem, przybysz. – Nigdzie z wami nie lecę, tu są moje dokumenty, moje badania – odparł z wyraźną dozą pewności Jedi. – Lecisz na rozkaz Kora Feryi'ego albo... – powiedział spokojnym tonem, podnosząc do góry dłoń, na co szturmowcy bez chwili wahania, wręcz automatycznie, jak maszyna, zareagowali, wcelowując swoje karabiny w Tiella, po czym się uśmiechnął. – Twoje dokumenty oraz twoje ciało będą tu gnić przez wieczność. Twoje zapiski będą zarchiwizowane. Naukowiec wyraźnie rozwścieczony zapakował się na okręt, przy okazji popychając człowieka Imperium, na co ten wyraźnie wskazał niezadowolenie na twarzy. Korweta typu Raider II szybko opuściła Ruusan, celem zjawienia się na orbicie Hyphosis. Hyphosis Korweta wyskoczyła z nadprzestrzeni. Przed szybą centrum dowodzenia niewielkiego okrętu rozpostarła się ogromna armada złożona z dziesiątek niszczycieli, pośród których szybowało, jak się zdawało, jeszcze więcej okrętów o niższej klasyfikacji. Velin spoglądał na całą tą przepiękną rzecz, czując podziw, wyrażając na twarzy zażenowanie. Człowiek ten wiedział, że przegrana jest jedynie kwestią czasu. A czas ciągle mijał. Imperium z niegdyś hegemona popieranego przez całą galaktykę upadło, z dnia na dzień, tracąc wpływy w całym znanym świecie. To zatrważające, że taka potęga, jakim było państwo Palpatine'a dało się pokonać przez nieliczną, zakompleksioną bandę ludzi, którzy popierali skorumpowaną Republikę, będących w tęsknocie za starymi czasami. Kolejna era w historii galaktyki się kończyła. Jednostka zadokowała do flagowej jednostki floty – Liberatora – Tiell nie zwlekał i w towarzystwie eskorty szturmowców przeszedł na drugi pokład, kierując się na mostek. Niszczyciel klasy Imperial był okrętem mierzącym niemal dwa kilometry, przemieszczanie po nim musiało być toporne oraz meczące, z tego względu zamontowano liczne turbowindy. Zarówno pionowe, jak i poziomie. Po owych schwytany Jedi przemieścił się na mostek. – Nie możemy spowodować zbyt szybkich podejrzeń u Raxa. Przekaż, że Dishonored wraz z Relentless oraz Dumą Andaxu mają przygotować się i jutro lecieć na Jakku. W tym czasie my przygotujemy siły, a podlegli nam agenci zwerbują pozostałe niezależne niedobitki, aby obronić się zarówno przed Republiką, jak i ewentualną odpowiedzą "kanclerza" – wypowiedział, z wyraźnym przekąsem na zwieńczenie wywodu, patrząc się na adresata – osoby w randze komandora, która odparła jedynie skinięciem głowy oraz natychmiastowym odmarszem, Kor Feryi. Tokkas'si odwrócił się, podążając wzrokiem za podkomendnym oficerem, przy czym zauważył Tiella. Kosmita delikatnie się uśmiechnął, co jednak nie było zauważalne – maska podtrzymująca odpowiedni skład i stan powietrza dla admirała zasłaniała całe usta. Wszelkie emocje dało się wyczytać jedynie z jego żółtych, gadzich oczu. – Gadaj czego chcesz – powiedział bez emocji Jedi, czując urazę do imperialisty. – Dobrze, przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Gdzieś w Dzikiej Przestrzeni zalęgli się, jak oni sami siebie nazywają, następcy inkwizycji, a dochodzi nawet do stwierdzeń o "akolitach Sith". Wydaje się to niegroźną bandą psycholi... Szkopuł tkwi w tym, że są oni w posiadaniu kilku niszczycieli typu Onager. Wiesz jaka to jest moc, jaka potęga? – wykładał entuzjastycznie Feryi. – Jakiś czas temu wysłałem tam Ordo wraz z Mavericiem, Krillem i resztą ekipy, aby zbadali co tam siedzi. Wrócił tylko młody i gangster, nieobecność pozostałych mnie niepokoi. Polecisz na planetę Helska II, zinfiltrujesz siedzibę tych pajaców i zdasz mi raport z tego co tam znalazłeś. W hangarze stoi okręt typu Decimator, będzie twoją siedzibą na czas operacji. Jedi nie odpowiedział, właściwie ignorował większość słów, jakie admirał floty wypowiadał. Zapamiętał jednak dane – Onager, nazwiska, Helska II. Akolici. To go niepokoiło. Tiell odwrócił się i powolnie opuścił pomieszczenie kontrolne niszczyciela. – Sir, uważam, że zbyt lekceważąco podchodzi pan do zagrożeń, jakie na nas czyhają – dodał kapitan Vasly, który przysłuchiwał się całej wcześniej poprowadzonej rozmowie. – Niepokoi mnie cała ta sytuacja, porażka, podział. To jest wręcz nierealne, to musiał być jakiś plan. A te Onagery... One nam się przydadzą. Będziemy błyszczeć jak największa gwiazda, będąc pod osłoną cienia. Cienia Imperium. | Klasa = Imperium | Poprzedni = Cień Imperium - Rozdział 6 | Następny = Cień Imperium: Akt II - Rozdział 2 }} Kategoria:Cień Imperium/Opowiadania